Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage (DAS) network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple clients with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system executing a storage operating system for storing and retrieving data on behalf of one or more client computing systems (“clients”). The storage operating system stores and manages shared data containers in a set of mass storage devices.
Clients or users that use storage space often need an assured performance level. The performance level may be defined using different parameters, for example, throughput, latency and other parameters. Throughput means a number of input/output (I/O) requests for reading and writing data that can be processed within a given duration (IOPS) and latency means delay in processing I/O requests. Managing user expectations in extensive networked storage environments is challenging because there are numerous components/devices/connections. Continuous efforts are being made to manage storage environments that can efficiently meet user expectations.